


Ceiling cracks

by wolfuckingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: rs_games, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Philosophy, Underage Drinking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfuckingstar/pseuds/wolfuckingstar
Summary: Sirius não tem certeza se ele existe. Remus tem memórias que provam que sim. Descartes, memórias das fugas sexuais juvenis, implicação sobre uso de drogas no passado e sonhos não realizados.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ceiling cracks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ceiling Cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126137) by [Curley_Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/pseuds/Curley_Green). 



> Postado originalmente em rs_games no LiveJournal para a rodada de 2009. Vai time Canon! Em resposta ao prompt orange poem (texto completo incluso como epígrafe abaixo). Obrigado a Ginge por betar.
> 
> Originalmente postado no dia 17 de outubro de 2009.
> 
> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_The moon hangs low tonight over the city  
the colour of a blood orange  
a portent of hate,  
the same colour as the flames  
enveloping a man on his knees,  
reaching out to the masses  
around him – onlookers  
who do not see him,  
his person,  
his past,  
denying him his future in this  
city over which the orange moon rises _

_Yuri Nieman, "Blood Orange Moon"_

“Você já duvidou que você é real?” 

Remus virou sua cabeça para olhar para Sirius, que ocupava o outro lado da cama. Sirius estava encarando o teto fixamente. “Estamos em 1979 de novo?” ele disse. “Isso soa como uma das conversas que costumávamos ter quando estávamos drogados. Está cheirando pó de flu?” 

Há um tremor na bochecha de Sirius que poderia ter sido um sorriso, mas ele nunca realmente sorria agora. “Você já duvidou?” 

“Se eu sou real?” Remus olhava para seu rosto. “Não realmente. Eu nunca duvidei da minha própria existência.” 

A respiração de Sirius oscila como se ele fosse responder, mas, no último segundo, tivesse decidido ficar quieto. Remus pensa que o humor filosófico talvez tenha passado até que ouve sua voz de novo. “Às vezes eu penso que a única prova da minha existência é que eu posso duvidar se eu existo.” 

_“Cogito, ergo sum._ Eu penso, logo existo. Descartes.” Remus se movimenta no intuito de virar o rosto de Sirius para si, para olhar em seus olhos. “É sério, você tomou alguma coisa?” 

“Este não é nosso antigo apartamento, Aluado. Estou, com muito esforço, plantando maconha na janela da cozinha.” Ele tira as mãos de Remus de sua bochecha e volta a olhar para o teto. 

“Eu estava pensando mais em alguma poção duvidosa que os gêmeos fizeram ou algo que Mundungo tenha conseguido para você...” Remus suspira. “Você não costuma falar dessa forma quando está sóbrio.” 

Ele segue seus olhos até o alto, até o teto que não passava de uma rede de rachaduras seguradas no lugar por magia. Grimmauld precisa de muito mais do que alguns feitiços para se tornar habitável, mas ninguém se daria o trabalho, Remus ao menos teve a intenção de tentar resolver as rachaduras no teto do quarto de Sirius. 

Afinal, elas tinham algum valor sentimental. 

“Você se lembra a primeira vez que fizemos sexo?” 

Sirius finalmente tirou os olhos do teto e olhou para Remus. “Eu não... Eu não me lembro exatamente. Tudo está meio nebuloso agora, mas eu me lembro quando aconteceu. Foi alguns meses depois de começarmos a namorar... sétimo ano. Você queria fazer logo -- você estava nervoso e você queria se livrar logo disso.” 

“E você queria esperar. Porque você pensava que não deveríamos só _nos livrarmos disso._ Você pensava que deveríamos esperar até significar alguma coisa.” Remus sorriu e segurou a mão de Sirius. “Essa não foi a primeira vez.” 

“Claro que foi.” 

Remus balançou a cabeça. “Não. O verão antes de você ir morar com James – entre o quarto e o quinto ano...” 

Sirius franziu a sobrancelha. “Nós não fizemos sexo aquele verão.” 

“Seus pais estavam na França, se lembra? E eles levaram Regulus e pensaram que estavam punindo você por... bem, por _alguma coisa_ ao deixar você para trás. Eu não consigo me lembrar o que você tinha feito para merecer punição aquela vez...” 

“Diabretes na cama de Reg” Sirius disse suavemente. “Eu me lembro daquele verão. Eu estava trancado em casa por dois meses e odiei quase todos os minutos. Nós não fizemos sexo.” 

“Tiago e... e Peter e eu viemos para cá,” Remus continuou. “Você conseguiu nos colocar para dentro por uma noite enquanto seus pais estavam fora, e nós bebemos todo o conhaque do seu pai e Tiago e Peter caíram no sono--” 

“Provavelmente desmaiaram.” 

Remus sorriu. “Tudo bem. Mas nós deixamos os dois lá embaixo na sala de estar. E viemos para cá. E nós estávamos rindo e... fazendo aquelas lutas que garotos de quinze anos fazem. Você tinha prendido minhas costas nesta cama. E eu me lembro que aquelas rachaduras no teto bem ali --” Ele apontou para o canto “-- estavam começando a se formar. Eu me lembro disso claramente. E... bem, talvez chamar de sexo seja um exagero, mas...” Ele virou de lado e olhou para Sirius. “Você não se lembra?” 

“Não...” o mais velho olhou para o canto do quarto. Ele se lembrava que aquelas rachaduras no teto tinham começado a se formar ali, e então se espalharam. Ele se lembrava que sua mãe havia ficado furiosa. Ela o havia culpado pelo estrago no gesso, o que ele firmemente negou. Ele receberia qualquer punição se fosse por algo que ele havia feito, mas ele não ganharia a culpa por causa de uma construção velha e mofada. 

Ele não se lembrava daquela noite de jeito nenhum. 

“É por que estava bêbado? É por isso que não me lembro? Eu já... Em algum momento eu já tive memórias daquela noite?” 

Remus assentiu. “Você deve ter tido. Você me contou -- você me contou depois que o que havia acontecido naquele verão lhe deixou esperançoso que talvez eu fosse gay... Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa que havia acontecido para você dizer algo desse tipo -- não aconteceu nada além daquilo...” 

Havia um olhar distante em Sirius e Remus apertou sua mão como se pudesse faze-lo parar de divagar, se afastar, de cair e se afogar dentro de seus próprios olhos atordoados e vazios. 

“Há lacunas agora,” Sirius diz. “Há coisas...” sua voz estava silenciosa “coisas que eu não consigo me lembrar mais. Coisas que parecem... menos claras do que deveriam ser, como se fossem um sonho. Às vezes eu tento alcançar essas memórias no lugar onde elas deveriam estar. É como... há uma lacuna. Uma névoa. Ou nada. Porque talvez não tenha realmente acontecido. Talvez eu não tenha estado de verdade lá. Talvez eu não tenha realmente vivido aquela vida.” 

“Realmente aconteceu, Sirius. Sua vida realmente aconteceu. Você esteve lá...” 

“É como... se eu fosse metade do que eu deveria ser. Faz eu me perguntar se tudo que aconteceu foi real...” Ele suspirou. “O que aconteceu entre nós naquela noite -- deve ter me deixado feliz. Deve ter me deixado muito feliz. As coisas que me deixavam felizes – essas são as memórias que eles tiraram de mim.” 

Remus se aproximou, circundou suas pernas em torno do corpo de Sirius. “Eu me lembro. Eu posso contar para você exatamente como aconteceu. Eu posso faze-lo lembrar.” Ele encostou os lábios na bochecha do mais velho e falou em sua orelha. “Você me prendeu nesta cama. E então nós paramos de rir lentamente. Estávamos bêbados e não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, e eu podia sentir você e eu pensei, merda, isso significa que ele pode _me_ sentir. Nós não nos incomodamos em tirar as roupas, você apenas pressionou nossas cinturas juntas e se _moveu_. E porque estávamos bêbados e tínhamos quinze anos, durou apenas alguns segundos. Eu nunca tinha feito nada do tipo com ninguém antes e eu não sabia o que significava – Eu só sabia que queria sentir aquilo de novo porque foi o momento mais incrível da minha vida.” 

“Eu não me lembro.” Sirius disse, fechando os olhos por um momento, indo a fundo nas suas memórias por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fizesse isto parecer real para ele. “Eu não me lembro da nossa primeira vez no sétimo ano, eu só sei que aconteceu. Eu não me lembro do casamento de James, apenas... impressões do que aconteceu naquele dia. Sombras.” 

“Eu me lembro,” Remus diz. “Eu posso te contar sobre toda a sua vida. Eu posso te contar sobre a nossa primeira vez depois que começamos a namorar no sétimo ano, como eu estava tão nervoso e tremendo e você não fez nada senão me beijar até eu acalmar. Eu posso te contar sobre o casamento – Eu nunca vi você sorrir tão abertamente. Mas a mais pura felicidade que eu já vi em você foi a primeira vez que segurou Harry. Eu posso te contar sobre isso também. Ele era apenas pele rosada e tufos pretos de cabelo. Ele abriu os olhos e te olhou. E eu pensei que nunca iríamos te convencer a devolve-lo para James...” 

Sirius balançou a cabeça. “Não é a mesma coisa,” ele diz. “Não é a mesma coisa que lembrar.” 

“Nós vamos fazer novas memórias,” Remus diz e corre suas mãos pela mandíbula de Sirius, onde sua barba parecia grossa, mas sempre fora suave. “Nós vamos criar memórias felizes. Nós podemos criar uma nova vida para você -- para nós. Nós podemos criar um futuro. Será você e eu--” 

“E Harry”, Sirius diz. 

Lupin concorda. “E Harry. Nós teremos natais e manhãs de sol para almofadinhas correr no quintal, e manhãs com ovos e bacon para o café da manhã. Eles não podem te negar isso. Eles não podem tirar o seu futuro agora, Sirius. Eles _não podem._ Eu não vou deixar. Vamos ter tudo isso.” 

“Isso soa... maravilhoso. Mas como eu vou saber que isso é real?” Sirius perguntou, tirando os cabelos brancos de Remus da frente de seus olhos. “Como eu vou saber que eu ainda não estou tentando alcançar algo que não está mais ali?” 

Remus descansou a cabeça nos ombros dele e encarou as rachaduras no teto. “Se não fosse real, nada disso seria tão difícil. Não teríamos dificuldades. Não estaríamos machucados do jeito que estamos.” 

_“Sentio, ergo sum.”_ Houve um movimento na bochecha de Sirius de novo, aquele quase-sorriso. “Eu sinto, então eu sou. Lupin. Mas se somos reais unicamente porque podemos sentir dor, isso é uma suposição que a dor é real...” 

Remus encarou Sirius por um longo momento antes de dizer, “A dor é real para nós.”


End file.
